


[FANART] Idle Hands – Kink Bingo 2019

by TrishArgh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cam boy, Collars, Crossdressing, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face Sitting, Facials, Fanart, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Kitty!Steve, Light Bondage, M/M, Merman sex, Mutual Masturbation, Priest Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Size Kink, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tags will be added, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, bad mom jokes, bick dick barnes, bucky barnes has a giant dick and you cannot convince me otherwise, kink bingo, lace jock straps, mild feminisation, peggy carter/angie martinelli - Freeform, sexytimes on furniture, steve/tiny steve/thor, walking in on sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: my attempt for this year's kink bingo. mostly warm up sketches and fun doodles to keep my hands busy and help me learn anatomy.





	1. idle hands

**Author's Note:**

> squares will be posted as chapters :) hit the subscribe button and don‘t miss out on the smut

Square I5 – Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers, Thor and some ropes

Square I4 is for Thor/Steve 


	3. full of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i 1  
> Sex Toy: Inflatable Butt Plug

  
[Guess what he's watching? ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555234/chapters/41552102)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with it but that is not what this is about.. les obsessing over tiny details more finishing pieces :D bare with me.


	4. captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G3  
> Character is a Camboy/Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bick dick barnes, oh how I missed you! 
> 
> Everybunny, thank you for all your wonderful comments. this bingo helps me working through some art struggles and you make it so much better !I love you all <3


	5. the outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G2: Clothing: Captain America Costume – WWII Stucky having fun with the USO Crewˋs closet

  
Steve kept more than just the one outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I am not sorry for Steve in a USO Girl’s costume and I will never be! hard boys in soft skirt is everything i want from life (okay and maybe sushi)
> 
> [btw i asked the mods if the costume variation is okay and they were coolwith it ]


	6. lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N4 – pre–serum Steve/post–serum Steve/Thor

  
Tiny Steve is having the time of his life :D


	7. mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> square N5 – blindfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your love and subscribtions. ilu so much ❤️
> 
> if you want, follow me on twitter for random babbling and more sfw art [@frauargh](https://twitter.com/frauargh)


	8. hitting home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> square B2 - Location Avengers Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the wonderful [ Prplprincez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez) who asked for Stucky on the table of their AT Appartment. thank you for everything, love!


	9. rosebud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Square: Rimming/face sitting with Steve and Bucky :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i drew this while sitting in a very crowded doctors waitingroom. ahem. apparently i have no shame.


	10. you planned this barnes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square B4 - location Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked for it :D the pose was a pain in the ass i hope it looks okay. 
> 
> but hey, did you know they make lace jock-straps? best thing i found out all week 🤩😍


	11. Srgt Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square G5 - Facials  
> feat pre war stucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think of Pre Serum Steve wearing Bucky‘s uniform before shipping out way too much 🤔


	12. alley cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: O2 - Character is Humanoid with non Human characterisitics  
> or: kitty!Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once a feisty little alley cat, always a feisty little alley cat ;)


	13. exquisite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square O3 - Angie Martinelli/Peggy Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should draw more boobs 🥰


	14. come hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> square O5 — priest/religious kink with pre-war stucky
> 
> warning: blasphemy ahead xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know there are kinky leather collars that look like preacher‘s collar? because of cause there are xD the things i learn.
> 
> be my friend on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/frauargh)


	15. strong current

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square N1 - Character is a Merperson  
> or fishy frottage with Stucky ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have 15 squares full and not a single bingo 🤔


	16. We talked about this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square I3- Someone walking in on Sex featuring Stucky and... Vision xD

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! AND I AM NOT APOLOGIZING FOR THIS OKAY xD ;D
> 
> I made a full comic panel and am a little bit proud of myself :D   
> Plus: this is my first Bingo! :D


	17. god sized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> square N2 — Size Kink feat. the God of Thunder and America‘s Ass

not sure it gonna fit, Rogers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> panic mode! i have only 1 1/2 more day and like 5 unfinished kink drawings 🙈 P A N I C 
> 
> while i freak out, please enjoy one enormous god cock. i‘m not sorry ^^
> 
> oh.. and it‘s my second bingo!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/frauargh)  
> [tumblr ](http://tumblr.com/frauargh)
> 
> or [pillowford](https://www.pillowfort.io/TrishArgh)


End file.
